The present invention relates to a dipstick. More particularly, an illuminating dipstick which provides a light source capable of illuminating the measurement end of the dipstick, thereby allowing for accurate measurement of the fluid level in little to no ambient light.
Many people use a dipstick to check the fluid levels in machines such as the engine of their automobile. Machines can incur damage if the fluid level is outside the safe operating range and goes un-detected. This damage can be exacerbated over time and the engine may eventually stop running entirely if the fluid level is not corrected.
A traditional dipstick has markings on one end which indicate a safe operating range. An individual can insert the dipstick in the compartment containing the fluid they desire to measure. The fluid adheres to the dipstick up to the height of the fluid in the compartment. The individual compares the height of the fluid to the indicator markings on the dipstick in order to determine where fluid levels fall relative to a safe operating range. Where the fluid is running low, the dipstick will alert the individual to replace the fluid before a catastrophic failure occurs.
Unfortunately, it can be difficult to read a standard dipstick at night or in other situations where inadequate lighting is present. This difficulty in reading the dipstick may result in an inaccurate reading. Some people attempt to provide their own light source via a flashlight or a headlamp, but flashlights can be difficult to hold while handling a dipstick, and headlamps are not very practical. Accordingly, a dipstick that provides a light source capable of illuminating the measurement end of the dipstick, thereby allowing for accurate measurement of the fluid level in little to no ambient light is desired.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from other dipsticks in the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing dipstick devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.